1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telephone control units, or subscriber station sets, and it relates particularly to such units for radio telephone systems.
2. Prior Art
In mobile radio and telephone systems, the control unit for a mobile radio unit contains the station set elements required for interfacing the radio telephone with a subscriber. One location for such a control unit is in the sun visor of an automobile. A control unit of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,696 issued to J. A. Meyerle et al on Nov. 1, 1977. Such a design is relatively free of the vagarities of automobile model style changes since sun visors are standard equipment. Another advantage of the location is convenience to the driver by providing the capability of operating the unit with little distraction. For these reasons, this approach has the potential of becoming a standardized location.
In the Meyerle et al patent, two models are disclosed which provide recesses each for an individual compact handset. In one model, the handset features a telescoping bridge portion urged to extend by a spring while the visor panel has a vertically oriented recess. This arrangement has the advantage of equal facility of use for either hand, but human factor studies indicate that acceptance of such a handset may present problems. In the other model, a handset of fixed size and an enlarged recess rotated 90.degree. which extends horizontally are utilized. However, such a handset has only one hang up position that may be accessed by either an underhand right grip or an overhand left grip. It would be highly desirable if the latter arrangement provided equal ease of use for either hand while avoiding the potential problem of the telescoping handset.
It is an object of this invention to provide a longitudinally oriented exterior cavity in an automobile sunshade visor which accepts handset equally well in either of two positions.
Another object is to provide a handset cord arrangement which facilitates the two different hang up positions of a handset within the body of an automobile sunshade visor.